A Concubina
by HyrlaPotter
Summary: Sakura precisava ajudar sua avó e trabalhar como serva do imperador Sasuke Uchiha poderia ajudá-la. Tudo corria bem até Tsunade precisar de uma dançarina, e Sakura inocentemente oferece-se. O imperador ficou fascinado pela jovem mesmo sem ver seu rosto, mas Tsunade a fim de protegê-la não revelou sua identidade ao imperador. Mas Sasuke Uchiha descobriu a farsa e Sakura iria aprend


Sakura Haruno uma camponesa com beleza exótica, que era admirada e galanteada por todos homens de sua vila, andava calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Avistou o palácio que se encontrava distante. Sorriu, na sua vila todos adimiravam o novo imperador Uchiha Sasuke, que parecia ser bondoso para com todos.

Ouvira relatos de alguns servos do castelo que o imperador era frio e arrogante mas os ignorou, era impossível acreditar que seu imperador era assim. Carregava uma cesta em mãos, sua avó Yirie tinha pedido que esta comprasse algumas frutas no mercado.

Suspirou, sabia que não devia dizer não a sua avó já que esta estava em uma idade bem avançada, mas pareceu tentandor na hora que sua avó fez o pedido. Não era preguiçosa, pelo contrário, adorava andar por sua vila, especialmente pelos bosques, mas o mercado ficava no centro uma distância considerável de onde Sakura morava. Ela morava aos arredores de Konoha, sua vila, que não era muito grande, mas estava longe de ser pequena.

Enquanto andava viu que muitas pessoas andavam de mãos dadas, para ser mais exata, muitos jovens de sua idade, Sakura tinha 20 anos e ainda não havia namorado, sequer beijado. Por mais que tivesse muitos pretendentes nenhum chegou perto de interessá-la.

Após uma longa caminhada, avistou o mercado da vila, e sua surpresa se deu quando viu que os guardas reais estavam lá. Sentiu receio, algo poderia ter acontecido, mas as pessoas que os rodeavam pareciam bem animadas e dispostas. Notou que todas eram mulheres, bufou, talvez fosse por isso que estavam animadas, não seria todo dia que poderiam paquerar os guardas do imperador.

Se dirigiu a uma venda de mantimentos, escolhera frutas, vegetais e outras comidas bem saudáveis, afinal sua avó precisaria disso. Quando ia em direção ao caixa esbarrou em alguém.

Levantou-se rapidamente e percebeu que toda comida que estava dentro da cesta havia caído no chão, ignorou tal fato para ver em quem tinha esbarrado. Sua surpresa foi grande quando viu Tsunade, o segundo braço direito de Sasuke. Ela ainda estava caída no chão, então rapidamente estendeu sua mão a fim de ajudá-la. Quando esta já se encontrava de pé, Sakura falou:

-Me desculpe senhora. Não foi minha intenção, estava destraída, perdoe-me. – disse Sakura fazendo uma reverência.

Sakura não gostava de ser submissa aos outros e se reverenciar era algo que não acreditaria fazer para alguém que esbarasse no mercado como pedido de desculpas mas a pessoa era muito importante para não o fazer.

Tsunade olhou a menina a sua frente, ela estava reverenciada, mas pôde ver seu rosto. Era linda, Tsunade adimitiu. Em muitos anos não via uma beleza assim. A mulher a sua frente era dona de lindos cabelos rosa, o que era estranho, mas junto com seus brilhantes olhos verdes gerou uma beleza indescritivel.

Sorriu com tal fato, olhou novamente para a menina e notou que esta continuava em posição de reverencia, então se pronunciou:

-Levante-se menina. Não precisava fazer reverência, não sou o Imperador e por favor não me chame de senhora novamente.

-Oh, sim. – disse Sakura corada pela vergonha.

Já que Tsunade a tinha perdoado se abaixou para pegar os mantimentos caídos, mas novamente se surpreendeu ao ver que Tsunade estava agachada e a ajudava a recolhe-los. Nada falou, não tinha palavras para isso além de que Tsunade esbanjava um grande sorriso ao ajudá-la.

Quando acabaram de recolhe-los, Sakura deu um sorriso timido e agradeceu. Se dirigiu ao caixa para pagar os mantimentos e o homem sorriu para ela, mais um que flertava com ela, mas ela o ignorou. Quando o homem a entregou o valor da compra, ela ficou chocada. Olhou novamente os produtos e viu que não pegara nada além do usual. Tinha feito a mesma compra por diversas vezes e sempre tinha dado o mesmo valor, por isso levou apenas a quantia necessária.

Outro fato também é que não possuia mais dinheiro, sua avó necessitava de remédios e a dona da butique onde trabalhava não a pagava tão bem. Ficou surpresa ao ver que o valor da compra tinha aumentado consideravelmente, quase tinha dobrado, olhou novamente para o caixa e disse:

-Deve haver um erro, sempre faço essa mesma compra e dessa vez o preço quase dobrou, como isso é possivel?

-O preço dos produtos aumentaram consideravelmente, o imperador aumentou os impostos e estes fizeram os preços dos produtos subirem.

-Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar tudo isso. Poderia fazer fiado, prometo que quando receber meu salário virei te pagar. – pediu Sakura em um tom de suplica.

-Sinto muito menina. – disse o vendedor com pena – Muitas pessoas já me pediram isso mas também tenho impostos a pagar, não seria justo vender fiado a ti e não o fazer com outras pessoas.

Sakura estava com raiva, sabia que a culpa não era do vendedor, ele pelo contrário tinha razão. Estava com raiva do imperador, todos naquela vila o idolatravam, como ele poderia se capaz de aumentar os impostos daquele jeito, perguntou a si mesma.

Tsunade que ainda não havia tirado os olhos da moça com quem esbarrara observou a cena curiosa. Sabia que Sasuke tinha inconsequentemente aumentado os impostos, disse-lhe para não o fazer mas o seu jeito cabeça dura foi mais forte e ele o fez. Assim como o caixa, sentiu pena da moça, pegou sua carteira enquanto andava até o caixa e lá depositou uma grande quantia de dinheiro.

-Isso paga o que ela deve? – perguntou Tsunade ignorando os olhares surpresos dos outros dois.

-S-sim. – disse o vendedor que de tão surpreso guaguejou.

Diferente do vendedor, Sakura não conseguiu dizer nada, ficou estática. Foi só quando o vendedor a empurrou a cesta que essa voltou a realidade. Olhou para Tsunade que esboçava um sorriso simpático e lhe disse:

-O-obrigada.

-Não tem de quê. – respondeu Tsunade amavelmente. – Que tal me agradecer dando uma volta comigo? Prometo ser rápida.

Sakura estranhou o convite mas assentiu, não poderia fazer uma disfeita com alguém que tanto a ajudou. Foram em direção de uma praça e lá Tsunade fez um gesto como se pedisse para que ela sentasse e prontamente o fez.

-Qual o seu nome? – perguntou Tsunade.

-Sakura Haruno.

-Suponho que saiba o meu, não? – ao ver o aceno positivo de Sakura prosseguiu. – Notei que não tinha dinheiro o suficiente, precisa de trabalho?

-Não. – respondeu Sakura envergonhada – Eu tenho um, só que minha avó está ficando adoentada por causa de sua idade e os remédios não são baratos.

-Suponho que não. – disse Tsunade com pena da garota.

E naquele momento o silêncio se fez presente, as duas não ousaram o quebrar, Sakura olhou para frente onde teve uma vista de pessoas caminhando pela praça. Sentia que esse silêncio era constrangedor e agradeceu mentalmente quando Tsunade o quebrou.

-Que tal trabalhar no palácio? Muitas pessoas podem não gostar da ideia mas ser uma serva do palácio gera uma boa renda. E garantiria que nada faltasse a sua avó enquanto trabalhasse lá. – disse Tsunade amigavelmente.

-Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou Sakura desconfiada e tamanha foi sua desconfiança que levantou do banco.

-Por que simpatizei com você. – disse Tsunade quem também se levantara do banco.

-E-eu não sei. – disse Sakura.

-Pense bem, não é todo dia que receberás uma proposta dessa.

-Posso lhe dar a resposta depois? – perguntou Sakura esperançosa.

-Sim. – disse Tsunade – Mas terá que ser amanhã. E se aceitar deverá começar amanhã e já aviso que terar de morar do palácio.

Quando Tsunade pronunciou tais palavras não esperou que Sakura ficasse tão surpresa, notou que esta não conseguia nada pronunciar, mas calmamente esperou. Ouviu atentamente o que esta a disse em seguida.

-Mas já?

-Sim. – respondeu Tsuande com um suspiro. – Na verdade estou atrasada, deveria entregar as servas, as dançarinas e concubinas semanas atrás. O imperador não aceitará mais esperar.

-Dançarinas? Concubinas? – perguntou Sakura pasma.

-Oh, me desculpe por minha sinceridade, por um momento esqueci da ingenuidade que você exala, agora sei que é verdade. Ficaria surpresa com o numero de mulheres que aceitam tais postos, muitas mulheres querem ocupar esses cargos ao contrário dos das de servas. Muitas das mulheres tem repugno a trabalhar limpando e cozinhando.

-Mas eu não. – disse Sakura que não soube porque mas se sentiu ofendida.

-Eu sei – disse Tsunade tentando acalmá-la – Por isso ofereci esse cargo a você.

-Bom, acho que então devo aceitar. – disse Sakura sorrindo mas o sorriso se fechou ao lembrar de algo. – Mas e a minha avó?

-Já disse Sakura, nada faltará a sua avó enquanto trabalhar no castelo além disso poderá visitá-la quando acabar seu expediente.

-Sendo assim eu aceito.

- Então esteja aqui amanhã às 7:00, pois nesse horário carruajens estarão aqui para levar as moças para o castelo.

-Entendi. Obrigada Tsunade. Agora tenho que ir, espero que possamos nos ver outro dia.

-Não se preocupe criança, nos veremos todos os dias. – disse Tsunade enquanto caminhava para longe de Sakura.

Sakura suspirou e tomou seu rumo. Voltava para casa, mas os ultimos acontecimentos lhe pareciam inacreditáveis. Reparou que Tsunade realmente parecia uma boa pessoa e algo lhe dizia que estava certa. Chegou em casa e arrumou os alimentos, não notou o quão rápido a hora havia passado até olhar pela janela e ver o sol se pondo. Começou a fazer o jantar, pôs a mesa e chamou sua avó.

Yirie tinha 87 anos mas era simplesmente adorável e esperta para sua idade, odiava quando Sakura a tratava como uma idosa mas se aproveitava disso para fazer com que a neta atendesse aos seus pedidos. Depois do jantar, quis tirar a louça mas sua neta simplesmente a impediu. Bufou de indignação mas Sakura disse que tinha algo para lhe falar.

Então Sakura contou, contou-lhe tudo que havia acontecido com ela desde que deixara a residência de ambas. Yirie ouviu atentamente e quando Sakura terminou de falar, disse-lhe:

-Vá criança, ficarei bem, vá tomar seu próprio rumo.

Sakura se surpreendeu, esperava que a avó dissesse mais, que a questionasse que a impedisse, mas ela não o fez. Observou que sua avó se levantava e se afastava de si, viu esta segurando a maçaneta da porta de seu quarto e antes dessa entrar desejou-lhe boa sorte.

Sakura simplesmente não tinha palavras, a partir de amanhã, jurou para si que começaria uma nova fase de sua vida. Arrumou tudo para que amanhã Yirie não precisasse fazer muito esforço e deixou que o cansasso a consumisse fazendo-a adormecer rapidamente.

No castelo, o imperador bufava de raiva, a reunião durara horas e quando finalmente se encerrou Orochimaru insistiu em discutir sobre a reunião. Mas o Uchiha não o poupou de um bom sermão por sugerir algo que desagradasse a ele. Orochimaru ficou bravo, mas sorriu para o imperador e se retirou.

Estava indo em direção ao seu qaurto quando avistou Tsunade, ela pareceu o ter visto pois caminhava em sua direção. Quando chegou perto do Uchiha ambos pararam e ela disse:

-As concubinas, as dançarinas e servas serão tragas ao senhor amanhã – disse Tsunade.

-Já não era sem tempo – bradou o Uchiha.

-Pelo visto a reunião o deixou mal humorado – ironizou Tsunade.

-Cale-se Tsunade – disse o Uchiha mais irritado ainda.

Não esperou que ela falasse algo, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e bateu a porta raivosamente, como se esperasse que isso o aliviasse.

Tsunade sorriu para si. "Amanhã será um grande dia" pensou. E voltou a caminhar em direção aos seus aposentos.

Continua...


End file.
